Guren Type Special
The Guren Type Special (紅蓮特式) is the successor to the Guren SEITEN Eight Elements that appears in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection. Design & Development A machine redesigned in a style that also takes into account supplying, retaining the high mobility and special weapons that are the merits of the Guren type. Because the Guren type was originally developed for the Japanese Resistance's guerrilla activities, it was designed to be able to operate even in an environment with insufficient supplies. Since the Type Special, the newest Guren which is the Black Knights' flagship machine, was developed assuming operation in an environment where sufficient supply can be received, its energy consumption is about 10% higher than the previous model. It adopts the Hisho Kasso Yoku Kai, succeeding in creating an external unit for Energy Wings which is the defining feature of 9th Generation Knightmares. The machine can be fully covered in a Radiation Barrier, therefore a significant improvement in mobility and defense can be observed. Equipment * Landspinner High mechanical racing driving wheels that are equipped to the rear of the legs. * Factsphere High efficiency sensors that provide environmental information of the machine's surroundings to the pilot that are equipped in the head. * Hisho Kasso Yoku Kai It uses a Float System with excellent convenience for retrofitting and maintenance. * Cockpit The machine is controlled in a motorcycle-like straddle position. * Frame Coat A huge KGF-like weapon platform for the Type Special. It's meant for both aerial and ground combat with its Energy Wings and legs. It's armed with a Radiation Wave Mechanism as its right arm that can perform long range and wide area attacks in addition to a knife for melee combat that's stored in the left forearm armor. The Composite Guidance Hien Sogas can still be used while in this state. Armaments * Composite Guidance Hien Soga Its base can be flexibly deployed and a function to change the trajectory of the Harken itself has been provided. 2 are equipped on the torso. * Radiation Propulsion Freely Movable Wired Armor-Piercing Bombardment Right Arm The greatest feature of the Guren type, equipped as its right arm, has had its radiation wave convergence further increased in power. It has become possible to use it as a Radiation Rotating Ramming Defensive Barrier. * Shisei Ichigo Netsu Zanto Manufactured in a more offensive shape by turning it into a MVS. Operational History It was delivered to Zilkhstan via aerial transport and then used in conjunction with its Frame Coat to lay destruction to the hopeless enemy KMF division stationed in the desert. The massacre only ended when time was reset and Kallen was continuously caught in an ambush by Bitool piloting his Batalalan Du and commanding a squad of Ghedo Vakkas. Unfortunately, Kallen kept getting locked by the Batalalan Du's Electromagnetic Field and was forced to purge the Frame Coat to fight with more mobility. Their fight lasted for hours and Kallen finally defeated Bitool only when she went into close combat by deflecting the tail beam and slashing through the Du's cockpit with the MVS. Lineart Guren tokushiki front no wing BW.jpg Guren tokushiki rear no wing BW.jpg Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Technology Category:The Black Knights